1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention firstly is that of originating or creating new sources of power or energy. This aspect of the invention is directly related to cooling towers as apparently utilized as for example in association with power plants as referred to in the abstract. Additionally, the field of the invention is that of improvements in the efficiency of such cooling towers as will be dealt with more specifically hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, of course, well known that windmills and wind driven generators are common to the prior art. Nevertheless, it is common knowledge currently that new sources of energy or new adaptations for producing energy are very urgently in demand and in need for reasons that are well known. Energy shortages in all areas in which energy has conventionally been derived are foreseen. These areas, of course, including those wherein energy is derived from petroleum products, fossil fuels, natural gas, nuclear power, as well as water power. Energy can, of course, not be created. What the prior art offers in the way of sources of energy is limited and subject to other drawbacks, all of which have been fairly dealt with in the literature. Accordingly, any new adaptations are unique in relation to the prior art and become significant. The concept or adaptation of the herein invention as described in detail hereinafter is in this category.